The Undiscovered Saiyan
by Zane Random
Summary: If it wasn't enough to have 3 Saiyans on Earth, another arrives shortly after the Event of Cell's Defeat by Gohan, Jett; A Saiyan boy mysteriously eradicates an old foe coming back, android 17! However, The Z fighters have a bigger problem then Android #17's return. a new Foe appears. My first Fan Fiction Rated T. Constructive critiscm and feedback appreciated greaty
1. Chapter 1: The Undiscovered Saiyan

Chapter 1: The Undiscovered Saiyan

Trunks and Gohan started Sparring in the plains right next to where the cell games took place. Deciding to take a break from his mother, Gohan wanted to stretch his legs after the constant pressure to study for school. While Vegeta sits on top of a Cliff overlooking the training while pondering his next spar with Goku, who died recently while trying to save the Earth from Cell's Suicidal Attempt trying to finish his mission of Destroying Goku. No matter the cost.

"_Ahhh! Kakarot! You had to go and get yourself killed." _Thought Vegeta to himself "_ Next time I will have you defeated, Next time..." _ Trunks and Gohan had developed a friendly rivalry after the battle with Cell firing a friendly Buster Cannon at Gohan, he returning with a Mansenko taught by his Mentor Piccolo the Namekian. The first time in a long time, There was total peace... Then, A mysterious blast came from the sky a figure stood confidently. "I have come to finish off what Dr. Gero and Cell Failed to finish. To Kill Goku!" It was Android #17, still alive from Cell after he was absorbed.

"Trunks, we need to take him out once and for all making sure there is no return" he turned to his first Super Saiyan Form as soon as he did this he turned to see there were blasts heading toward #17. Suddenly, a figure was standing with golden hair and a yellow Aura. He held his hands in a cross position and yelled the words "GALAXY BLAST!" and a Green Beam emerging from his palms, vaporising his whole body except for his feet which fell to the ground. The Figure Blasted the feet that were on the ground. Gohan's jaw dropped, realising it was a Super Saiyan! Then he turned and met Gohan's Eye.

Hope You Guys Liked That, give us a review for my very first Fan Fiction.

Zane


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince Strikes

CHAPTER 2: The Prince strikes

The newly discovered Saiyan looked right into the eyes of the Super Saiyan Gohan. Gohan couldn't quite see his face _is he smiling? _Before he could make it out, A pink coloured blast streamed toward the Saiyan. The boy vanished. Standing on the cliff with his two palms, Vegeta with an angry look on his face automatically thought he was hostile...or he was angry that Android #17 kicked his ass and this boy managed to destroy the cyborg with one blast. Vegeta was a Super Saiyan, he would not be out classed by a boy. The Boy however teleported behind him and threw some punches and kicked Vegeta making him fall to the ground. The Saiyan was ready to finish them off with his palms crossed as he went ready to issue his 'Galaxy blast' attack which proved to be powerful

Before he could do this however Trunks suddenly kicked the Saiyan in the face and used all sorts of complicated hand motions and yelled "BURNING ATTACK!" the Cannon like blast fired from his hands that formed a triangle but when it got to The Boy, It merely stopped, struggling to meet its target. The boy blasted the cannon shot out to the air possibly to space. Trunks did not like this one bit and turned to a Super Saiyan when Gohan appearing by his side, also transformed. The boy stopped and stared, then lowered his hands and taking his stance back. Turning back to normal. "Whoa!" he started. "I think we are on the same side here, I can clearly see that you two are Super Saiyans." Trunks Roared "The same side? You tried to kill my father!" "Your Father Tried to kill me! I sensed a high power and he wasn't holding back a bit. Simply a matter of self defence." He let out a big sigh of relief.

"My name is Jett." He stated "I am a pure blood Saiyan."

Ok so that was my next chapter. I would like to give thanks to Dmac0594 who reviewed my last chapter. Reviews are much loved guys so keep em' coming. Also like to Thank Kaz Wagner, who also read my story even if she didn't know a tonne about Dragon Ball Z. In her credit however, it is very confusing especially at the point I'm basing it in. Also like to add to Kaz, I'm waiting for your next chapter in your story

Kaz Wagner is doing a funny Avengers thing where they are all in high school "They can kill us as long as someone will bleed". Or I believe it's meant to be "We could careless, as long as someone will bleed" :P Give her reviews she likes those as well


	3. Chapter 3: A Powerful Force

Chapter 3: A Powerful Force

Goku was sitting on snake way stuffing his face with as King Kai was reading his magazine of 'Kai weekly'. 'King Kai!" said Goku "Want something to eat, there's plenty of food to go around!" Bubbles the monkey screeched and squealed and jumped up taking all the banana in the process scratching Goku on the face "You could of asked for it you know" Goku said "No Goku, I don't want your food" King Kai had Grumbled "Hey if this is about your planet I couldn't think of anywhere else to go and let's face it, Namek's had enough trouble as it is" Goku laughed uncomfortably while putting his hand on the back of his head. Of course King Kai's home was blown up by Cell as Goku was trying to save the world. But then Kai Fell off his chair Goku stirred and Bubbles went nuts as if an invisible lightning strike just hit them all. "King Kai did you feel that energy?" asked Goku being much more serious voice "Yes, This is uncomfortable the power level I felt came from Earth and is still at a stable rate but is very powerful. This is bad." Finished Kai "oh yeah, Goku I got a message from Baba the fortune teller Saying there's another Saiyan on Earth! And his power level goes as high as a Super Saiyan."

"Ahh Kai why didn't you tell me before!"

"Well I can only sense when the levels are as high as your Kaioken or Super Saiyan it's not easy being dead these days!"

"This is so exciting!" Goku said happily "Hey Kai, Do you think you can give me a day on Earth to go spar with this new Saiyan" he asked

"WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS THAN YOU SPARRING WITH A NEW SAIYAN!" roared King Kai. "Besides I'm Wondering who the owner of this power level is..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A built figure came out of a space pod, similar to that of Frieza's Ginyu force. He was no taller than Vegeta and had onyx eyes and spiked hair similar to Gohan's but a deep red. He was wearing Battle Armour similar also to that of Vegeta's when he landed on Earth only Black and Red with Green Tracksuit and a green scouter "Earth, what a miserable little planet," Growled the figure. "No matter, soon this will be no more" he smirked as he picked up a rock "I'm coming for you my brother, just wait for your demise you pitiful traitor." He crushed the rock in anger.

**Chapter 3. **

**So that wasn't really action based because I wanted to keep people in suspense. Who knows, I may post a chapter today. I would really like a review though and while we are on the topic of reviews, I can't really thank anyone this time for reviewing my chapter because NO ONE did. 50 views and no reviews (teehee that rhymes) except the one by Dmac0594 I want reviews because it motivates me to write more. And you can't get better if you don't get criticism in some way. I would appreciate it if someone reviewed **

**Thanks**

**-Zane Random**


	4. Chapter 4: Gettaro's Brother

Chapter 4: Gettaro's Brother

"So let me get this straight" said Krillen at Kame house "You're a pure blood Saiyan born on Earth? How does that even happen," "What I would like to know is why there is a Saiyan Family on Earth that we aren't aware of." Growled the deep voice of Piccolo. "I don't think you understand!" Hasted Jett. "My Grandfather's son and Grandmother's daughter escaped the Destruction of Planet Vegeta...Once again my Prince, I am sorry about the attack." Vegeta didn't turn to face the young Saiyan and just 'hmphed' in annoyance. "Don't mind my father," Said Trunks "he'll get over it eventually." He finished as he glanced at Vegeta. "As I was saying, I was looked after by my Earth Aunt because of my father's sudden departure and mother's death," Jett said quietly almost to a whisper, Trunks was about to say his apologies when he was interrupted with aloud "WHAAAAAATT!?" yelled by Krillin "HOW DOES THAT WORK?!" he continued "Krillin, Shut up! He probably doesn't want to talk about his family!" Said Gohan probably thinking of his Father in consideration towards Jett.

"It's quite alright Gohan..you remind me of someone." He lost his train of thought. "Well not to brag but I defeated-"

"Cell yes I'm aware of the fraudery by Mr Hercule Satan" Jett cut off "No its definitely someone else..Oh where was I oh yes my Grandfather was accused of destroying 10 of Frieza's most Strongest men his name was"

"Misama Tore" Vegeta said "A strong soldier by one look"

"Yes had predicted the strike and tried to face Frieza, I also heard Frieza did badly in trying in beating him and was forced to beat him and beat him in his 3rd form but Grandfather had already sent my Dad to here" Jett said confidently "As for my grandmother she knew by my grandfather and sent Mother here."

"its surprising to have Saiyan here after Vegeta that wasn't hostile" Said Master Roshi

"How did you become a Super Saiyan?"He asked.

Jett looked around everyone; including Vegeta was looking at him intently. Jett said Grimly "I watched my cousin die. She died by the hands of Android's #17 and #18.I went to face them but failed"

"Explains 17's arm injury before Cell absorbed him" said Trunks (inaccurate but awell)

"Yes well it was regardless futile" Jett said once again grimly

"Trust me I know how you feel" reassured Trunks "see I'm from the future Earth, And my mentor died which caused me to go Super Saiyan" he said trying not to mention Future Gohan to Gohan.

"Well, these depressing discussions make me wanna go for a fly, you can come if you wish. I thank you for your hospitality " said Jett ,In Which Roshi acknowledged .

Jett took off and was a little while until Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta (surprisingly) came with. They were not 3 minutes until Jett finally stopped suddenly with an angry look on his face. "Uhh, Jett? Why have we stopped?" Jett did not answer to Gohan directly but instead just said. "Hello, Brother.." and ahead he saw a person standing there with black and red battle armour with green tracksuit and a blue scouter(forgot what colour so now its blue :P) "Why, Gettaro(_jee-ta-ro_) you have grown quite bit since I last saw you" Jetts brother said. "years have been kind to you" he finished

"Oh Kiraan,(_Key -rar-n_) wish I could say the same for you" Jett Retorted "Or should I say Jacob."

"Do NOT call me by that name, calling me that is an act of BETRAYAL by me as a Saiyan" Kiraan growled.

"What make you think I care." replied Jett.

"I'm here to give you an offer, once only" Said Kiraan "Reddem yourself as a traitor, and join me to destroy this miserable planet,and i won't kill you and if you choose to stay and be 'a hero' your attitude that you have will be...regretful."

He smirked "You have 1 hour, make the wise choice" and Kiraan took off.

Jett merely said to himself. "We will see who dies through this battle"

**Chapter 4, suspense building. I would like to say to this 'Z. Rand.' Person that of u keep impersonating me I will have to take further action this is your only warning. Anyway hope you enjoy this story guys and fire up a review for this story (please)**

**Cheers,**

**-Zane**


	5. Chapter 5: An Hour in Which

Chapter 5: The Hour in Which

(Quite short but when isn't it, I'll try to do it longer)

As he watched his brother soar away, Jett flew away alone. _I need somewhere to think_ he thought. He decided to fly into a forest to stand and think. _I could end any kind of evil that will ever be born on Earth _he thought he thought for a good 20 minutes. Then he flew up and observed a cliff. Full of anger, Jett blasted at the cliff with so much rage all that remained was a small crater with few rocks surrounding it. Jett went back down to the forest below, and punched the ground with rage. Jett looked up and gazed into the gaps of the trees. He witnessed two deer, a doe and its fawn feeding on the grass. He also saw a butterfly flutter around him. Jett mindlessly held out his finger to the butterfly, in which it had landed gracefully. The Saiyan stared at the butterfly, with its beautiful deep blue covering its wings. He looked at this and knew his decision.

'King Yemma will see you now Goku." A soul had said. After this Goku got up and ran through the door pushing passed the soul which was now cursing. King Yemma sat in his chair with is purple suit and horned hat. writing something down on a piece of paper, looking particularly bored. He lifted his head and saw Goku. He smiled, "Why hello Goku, what can I-"

"King Yemma! I need a revival ticket for one day to go down to Earth!" Goku said firmly

Yemma looked down at him with surprise "And where, may I ask did this epiphany come from?"

"There is a large Evil presence at Earth and need to go help Gohan to fight it,"

"King Yemma sighed and put down his giant pen "You know it's not as easy as that first i have to get approval from the council of the dead (inaccurate) and then I would have to get a revival ticket approved officially and only Shenron knows how long that that will take. And let's face it, the council don't really approve of anything these days .I'm sorry Goku but your chances are very-"

"Yemma, I must approve of this. It is urgent!" interrupted a voice behind Goku. King Kai continued.

"You could have a lot more souls to deal with and even some from other planets"

Goku could see the Ogre considering this. "Alright, I will write up a ticket, I can't guarantee how long you will be on Earth for though..."

"It will be fine" finished Goku "if I could get that ticket in an hour or two it would be greatly appreciated"

"I'll do what I can, Goku." said Yemma "I will let you know when it is ready. Dismissed."

**Chapter 5. Ok so i have been urged alot to get grammer checked. My friend suggested getting a beta reader but I have no Idea how to do that. So if you have any idea please let me know in the Private messages or reviews. once again reviews are much appreciated. and i hope you enjoyed the chapter (If grammer sucks i am working on it)**

**Cheers  
**

**-Zane Random**


End file.
